Yugo
Yugo is the main protagonist of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. He is a good natured 12-year-old Eliatrope and a brother of dragon Adamaï. As an Eliatrope, Yugo is capable of creating portals that he can use to transport himself or other objects across short distances. He seems to be intimately connected to the world's history. Adventurous and kind-hearted almost to a fault, Yugo's quest to find out what happened to his people starts off the plot. He was voiced by Fanny Bloc in French dub and by Jules de Jongh in English dub. __TOC__ History Background Yugo is one of the original six Eliatropes, a civilization who existed long before the events of the animated series or game. The Eliatropes originated on a world far from the World of Twelve, and fled once they were attacked by a spacefaring race known as the Mechasme. After venturing through space for a long time, they landed on the World of Twelve. Yugo and his dragon brother, Adamai, were the adventurous ones of the six, and later on Yugo was named king of the Eliatropes. However, this made one of the other six, Qilby, extremely angry. In his rage, he managed to contact one of the Mechasme, Orgonax, who journeyed to the World of Twelve to eliminate the remainder of the Eliatropes. Yugo and Adamai were killed in the attack, but due to the original six being granted the power of reincarnation, they were reborn inside their respective Dofus. Grougaloragran later recovered the Dofus and brought it forward in time to present-day Wakfu. He entrusted the infant Yugo to Alibert, while he took Adamai with him. Season 1 Yugo only recently discovers his powers at the beginning of the series, and is on a mission to find his true family. He has lived with his adoptive father, Alibert, all his life, working alongside him at his inn in Emelka for 12 years, and has no memories of his real family. Eventually, his powers emerged and attracted the attention of a villainous Xelor named Nox, who was scouring the world stealing wakfu from potent sources using the Eliacube, a powerful Eliatrope artifact. As Nox made his way towards Emelka, Yugo became associated with several people: Ruel Stroud, and old friend of Alibert, Tristipein (Sadlygrove in the dub) Percidal, a Iop in possesion of a Shushu sword named Rubilax, Evangelyne the Cra, and Eva's charge, Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm of the Sadidas. This group assisted Yugo as he traveled to Oma Island, the place where the last Eliatropes were supposedly hiding. Following several adventures, Yugo and co. arrived at the island, where they met with Adamai and Grougraloragran. The old dragon explained how Yugo was actually the last living Eliatrope in the World of Twelve, the others killed or sealed away during the Mechasme invasion. At this point, Nox finally caught up to the group and engaged in combat with Grougaloragran as the dragon sent Yugo, Adamai, and everyone else far away from the island. Grougaloragran was defeated in the battle, his wakfu retreating to his Dofus elsewhere. Nox then turned his attention towards another source of wakfu: the Tree of Life in the Sadida Kingdom. Yugo and Adamai later chose to go and recover Grougal's Dofus, while the rest of the recently named Brotherhood of the Tofu went to the Sadida Kingdom to warn the Sadida King about Nox. Once there, the Brotherhood prepared to defend against Nox's invasion. However, their plans were derailed when Nox unleashed his ultimate weapon; a stasis-powered mecha called Razortime. While the remainder of the Brotherhood fought Razortime, Yugo and Adamai, having recovered the Dofus, arrived at the Sadida Kingdom and invaded Nox's fortress. A decisive battle ensued, but ultimately Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of it's wakfu, reducing the Sadida race to trees. Angered, Yugo used the Eliacube to transport the fortress to Mount Zinit, where the two battled once again. Yugo ultimately defeated Nox, but became distracted by the sound of the nearby Ogrest roaring. Nox used the opportunity to attack and drain Yugo, killing him. Nox then used the wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the wakfu he'd worked to aquire. Yugo opted to allow Nox to retreat, instead choosing to stay behind and mourn the death of Tristipein, who had been kiled in the battle with Razortime. Yugo and Adamai then decided to stay in the Sadida Kingdom and study the Eliacube. Season 2 Yugo and the remainder of the Brotherhood remained in the Sadida Kingdom for several months, only for Evangelyne to head out on a solo expedition in search of Dally. When she summoned the Brotherhood to Rubilaxia, where Dally's soul had been imprisoned in his own sword, Yugo was the only one to avoid having his soul stolen by the freed Rubilax due to his apparent moral pureness. Rubilax then revealed his plan to use Yugo's ability to create portals to free the Shushus from the dimension so they could ravage the World of Twelve. However, taunting from the Shushu Lord, Rushu, prompted Rubilax to release Yugo and free Dally, restoring them to their original positions. The resurrected Sadlygrove in tow, the Brotherhood returned to the Sadida Kingdom. Adamai, angry at being left behind, convinced Yugo to help him use the Eliacube to find out where the remaining Eliatropes were. Their experiment ended up hatching Grougraloragran's Dofus.a newly reborn Chibi and Grougalorogran to the brothers' delight. However, the gate that had been opened also bore a passenger, Yugo's ancient nemesis from time long past: Qilby was free once again. The elderly Eliatrope was still weak however and with his memory still intact, he passed out from fear seeing that his king was still waiting for him after his escape. The elder Eilatrope was taken in by the Sadida and nursed back to health. He also realized his advantage that while he knew everything about Yugo, rebirth had completely scrubbed the king's memory, leaving him at Qilby's mercy. The brothers were amazed to finally meet one of their own and Qilby was more than willing to feed their desire for knowledge. He told the brothers and their companions of the great past of the mighty Eliatrope people and how he had been a member of the ruling council alongside them. Though in Qilby's tale, he and his sister Shinanome were king and queen, with Chibi being an inventor and Yugo and Adamai being travelling heroes. He also changed the reason for the Mechasme Genocide, saying that war had come upon the Eliatropes unprovoked out of greed for their magical technology. Qilby also said that he would be able to free the remainder of the Eliatrope children from exile in the Mist dimension, but that he would need his and Shinanome's dofus to have the necessary power to do so. Yugo and Adamai agreed to go and recover it for their kinsman and the Brotherhood, grateful to Yugo for his earlier efforts, decided they would aid him. The Brotherhood continued to face yet more fantastic and sometimes absurd adventures. An encounter with the tag team Shushu guardians known as the Justice Knights brought Yugo, Pinpin and Rubilax to the realm of Shukrute. There alongside the bandit Remignton Smisse, the eliatrope and his friends fought off waves of demons in a gladiator style arena and only narrowly escaped thanks to intervention from Qilby and Adamai. Yugo and Amalia were responsible for the lifting of a powerful curse from the Pandawa city of Pandalusia. The group also met Evangelyne's little sister Cleophee during a trip to the Trool Fair. The boisterous Cra ended up becoming the 6th member of the group during this time, as Adamai had been left in charge of caring for the infant Grougalorogran while Qilby helped Alibert with Chibi. Managing to charter a small ship from captain Ecrine Noir and his adopted daughter Elaine, the Brotherhood finally made their way to the Crimson Claw islands. What awaited them was a land under siege, as the forces of the New Sufokia Navy attempted to force the mighty dragon Phaeris the Powerful from his lair to mine the Stasis ore below it. Adamant in his duty to guard Shinanome's dofus, the mighty beast refused to abandon his home. Yugo attempted to convince the Sufokian Prince Adale to cease hostility, but the arrogant prince simply ignored the boy. Further chaos erupted when the forces of Shukrute poured in from the very heavens to join the melee. Qilby, having stolen the Eliacube from the Sadida kingdom, struck a deal with Rushu. He offered the power of Adamai to the mimic demon lieutenant Anathar, along with his ability to create interdimensional portals in exchange for the Shushu's aid in subduing Phaeris while Qilby recovered his dofus. The demon king was so happy, he agreed to the terms, not knowing that Qilby would decimate the planet by using his restored power to reawaken the Zinit and resume travelling the Krosmoz. Yugo had travelled to the islands alone, having sensed his brother's distress via empathic link. He had also left his friends stranded in the ocean away from the fighting, in hopes that only he would be at risk from this venture to everyone else's (and especially Amalia's) concern and annoyance. Once shoreside, the eliatrope was thrown into the thick of things. Having intuited Qilby's part in the madness by observing him alongside Rushu, the boy resolved to confront the betrayer. However, the advantage in this fight clearly belonged to Qilby. With the Eliacube strengthening him and his full knowledge of Eliatrope magic, Yugo was hard pressed to do anything but avoid being struck down. Only Phaeris' intervention kept Yugo from being cut down by the deranged Council member. Phaeris hoped to even the odds however. the dragon led Yugo into the heart of his lair, telling him that while he had hoped to meet his king again under better circumstances, the current situation placed the dofus at the highest priority. Phaeris also used his magic to temporarily jumpstart Yugo's more advanced magic, in order to even the field against his old enemy. Qilby was soon upon them however and though Yugo was able to fight with a Wakfu blade and shield, Qilby still managed to recover his dofus, using it to open a doorway to the Mist Dimension. Yugo refused to allow him to flee and followed his adversary through the gate... Their first stop was the Blank Dimension. Qilby explained that only the power of the Eliacube allowed exit and entry from this nexus and threatened to abandon Yugo here as a reprisal for his earlier imprisonment, but not before introducing the king to his subjects. Yugo and Qilby then journeyed to the dimension of Mist. In this timeless land of grassy planetoids, the remainder of the Eliatrope race awaited the time they could return to the World of Twelve, watched over by the now ancient and feeble Baltazaar. Qilby announced that his intention was indeed to free the remainder of his people as promised, so that they might resume their journey across the Krosmoz as before. However, the children here were not to be swayed, as they had neither forgotten nor forgiven Qilby for the destruction of their world and the deaths of their families. Yugo also made his stand here, saying that while Qilby could have left at any point he wanted, he did not wish to go alone which was why he hadn't slain Yugo nor anyone else who might have been able to expose him. He also warned Qilby that while no one would stop him from leaving if he wished, no one would be forced to follow him, nor would he be allowed to endanger the World of Twelve by his departure. Qilby scoffed at what he perceived as childish threats from a pack of ignorant brats, but the Eliatrope race proved that day that even their young were a force to be reckoned with when crossed. Discardinging his hat for the first time, Yugo along with his people revealed their cranial wings and took to flight against their betrayer, pummeling Qilby relentlessly though he still forced them back. In the end, it was Shinanome who finally stopped her brother by forcibly separating him from the Eliacube stating that while she understood his pain, his plans had already brought too much misery upon his people. Qilby still refused to be dissuaded and as before, Yugo was forced to imprison his former friend in the void. Qilby begged for mercy, but Yugo could not spare him as much as he wanted to, knowing that Qilby was too untrustworthy to be allowed to roam free. Baltazaar and the children then knew then time had come again to bid farewell to their king. Baltazaar advised Yugo not to regret his decision to imprison Qilby again and told him that the Eliacube would now reside in the Mist Dimension, where it could not cause further harm to the World of Twelve. Yugo was reluctant to leave his people behind him, but Baltazaar assured the king that he would always be in their hearts and that the Eliacube would allow them to watch over him. When the time came that Yugo could again claim the throne, Baltazaar and the children would be there, ready to accept his leadership and guidance. Baltazaar returned Yugo to the World of Twelve along with baby Grougalorogran who had been Qilby's hostage. The boy found his friends waiting for him on the beach and though Amalia fumed, when Yugo greeted her with a smile, the princess broke down and embraced him in tears that he was alright. Phaeris then saw the group safely home, where Yugo eventually returned to Emelka with his family to enjoy a few years of peace and quiet. Special Episodes Six years since the quest of the Crimson Claws Yugo has been shown to have not aged. A fact that depressed Yugo as he wished to be able to court Amalia, but he feared that his child like appearance would hinder any chance of a serious relationship with her. The finale showed Yugo is able to utilize the 6 Eliatrope Dofus to attain godly power in an effort to defeat Ogrest, but doing so costs him his brother's friendship and nearly destroys the world. It also shown that during the shows ending Yugo and Amalia have shown a strong desire to be with each other, in spite of the difficulties caused by the difference in their races. Season 3 Personality Yugo is a hot-headed optimist whose sense of humour won't let up for a moment and who never passes up a good challenge. At the same time he is a gentle and kind boy, pure of heart and quite mature for his age. His compassion knows no bounds as he always wants to lend a helping hand even when it seved to waylaying his journeys and adventures. He has great drive, having desired to learn of his past and unlock the secrets of his race and his selfless nature protects him from the corruptive words of Qilby. Yugo can be merciful but knows when someone's actions are unforgivable, as he trapped Qilby back in the Blank Dimension instead of kill him, and even in his past lives he was described to be a compassionate adventurer. Appearance Yugo is a young boy with a peach tan, dark blonde hair and blue eyes although he never takes off his long blue hat (which hides his horn-like wings) and has bright blue eyes. Six years after Qilby and Rushu's defeats, Yugo has apparently not aged at all, maintaining his child-like appearance. Powers/Abilities *'Portal Creation:' Yugo has the ability to summon portals by rotating his hand in a circular motion and throwing them to where he would like them to appear. Yugo uses these to outmaneuver and confuse his opponents in battle, allowing him to shift instantly between all attack ranges. He has also demonstrated the ability to redirect virtually any attack thrown at him, either at his foe, or just to avoid getting hit. Initially he could only conjure a single set of portals at a time and was limited to areas he could see. However by the time of the Special Episodes, with concentration he was capable of forming dozens of portals beneath the feet of all the guests at Amalia's wedding simultaneously sending them all to a completely separate area. When empowered by the 6 Eliatrope Dofus, he was able to conjure an island sized portal across dimensions, a feat previously only matched by an Eliacube empowered Quilby (who could only conjure an above average sized inter dimensional portal). *'Portal Boost:' While training with Adamai, it was discovered that by rapidly forming portals successively in front of him, Yugo can achieve a form of high speed movement, appearing as little more than a stream of energy moving midair. Yugo makes use of this when dealing with midair enemies,and can use himself like a ram in this state. When empowered by the Eliacube, his speed in this state is advanced to the point where a powerful Xelor like Nox was unable to track his movements and resorted to using a time-stop spell. *'Portal Blast: '''An ability which creates a powerful beam of energy. This is done by by overlapping two portals at once. As the series progresse, Yugo's mastery over this particular power improves greatly, being able to summon the blasts without the same level of time for his portals, as well as adjusting the size and power of his blasts. In a shooting match against a group of pirates, he displayed great precision in his shots, being able to blast perfectly centered holes through 4 gold coins thrown upwards before they hit the ground. *'Wakfu Sensing:' By Adamai, Yugo was taught to perceive the Wakfu of the world around him, enabling him a sixth sense that allows for him to see without his eyes by perceiving the Wakfu around him, the Wakfu of living creatures, plants, and how it shapes the environment. *'Flight''' - Eliatrope people possess wings made from pure Wakfu. The wings are attached to their skull, and sprout from their cranium. Yugo and the Eliatrope children used their ability to fly to attack Qilby relentlessly. *'Cooking' - Under his adoptive father, Alibert, Yugo became a surprisingly good cook, often helping Alibert cook and serve meals at his inn. He also has enough talent in cooking to be able to grasp the principles of baking in a single day, attaining a level of skill sufficient to allow him to act as the assistant to a master baker in a national bake-off. *'Physical Skills' - Yugo is a young and active boy filled with energy, so he can perform various physical skills and activities, such as running, jumping, climbing, playing Gobbowl, fighting, etc. *'Shushu Guardian' - Unofficially, Yugo is a Guardian, having chosen to be responsible for Scribble, a minor Shushu entrapped within a map. Scribble's Shushu nature usually encourages him to jerk the adventurers around but he is much more agreeable to Yugo. *'Wakfu Weapons' - Temporarily granted this power by the dragon Phaerys, Yugo was able to form his Wakfu into a sword and shield composed entirely of his energy. After defeating Qilby, the ability wore off though Phaerys stated Yugo would naturally develop the power when he grew older and matured. Yugo regained his Wakfu Weapons six years later. Upon their first use, the shield proved capable of blocking a Portal Blast from the far more experienced Eliatrope Qibly, while the latter was empowered by the Eliacube (though the kinetic force behind the blast was not completely negated, as Yugo still suffered damage). In the battle with Ogrest (while empowered by the Eliatrope Dofus) the shield proved capable of blocking attacks from the god-like being and the sword was able to pierce through the scales of a dragon. *'Longevity' - Like all Eliatropes, Yugo ages quite slower than the rest of the characters in the series. Even after 6 years, his appearance is still physically the same. Relationships Alibert Grougalorogran came across Alibert at the moment he quit his bounty hunting career. The dragon decided to leave Yugo with him after observing his wakfu and deeming him worthy to protect the young Eliatrope. Yugo and his foster father share a deep and abiding love for one another. Alibert fueled Yugo's adventurous desires from an early age, regaling the boy with stories of great heroes and adventurers. The two manage the local inn at Emelka, where Alibert usually handles business and Yugo deals with cooking. Alibert knew of Yugo's destiny, and while he was sad to see Yugo leave, he was supportive. When leaving Emelka to search for his family, Yugo says that Alibert will always be his "real father". Az Az is a Tofu specially created by Grougaloragran as a companion for Yugo. The Tofu would be used to send messages via long blue feathers that grow in its tail. Yugo named the tofu Az, and the two become inseparable. Az travels with Yugo during his entire adventure and becomes the mascot of The Brotherhood of Tofu. Ruel His father's old friend and bounty hunter partner, Ruel. Ruel has known Yugo since infancy and in many ways serves as a grandfather to the boy. He fills Yugo's imagination with stories of his travels and adventures and is seen as an expert adventurer and true friend. Indeed, Yugo is the only member of the team to place absolute faith and confidence in the elderly Enutrof, something that touches even Ruel's stingy old heart. And while Ruel often tends towards miserly and underhanded behavior to get through situations, he always strives to set the best example for Yugo when possible and becomes depressed when the group must separate during the quest of the Dofus. Percedal When they first met, Yugo gave Percedal the nickname "Dally". The two share a big brother/little brother friendship. The boisterous Iop swore to follow Yugo after saving him from Rubilax and throughout their adventures, the two share in many similar hobbies and enjoy the same kinds of food. Dally does his best to be a friend and mentor to the boy, though his childish behavior oftentimes make him more of a kid than Yugo in a lot of situations. When Percedal supposedly died, Yugo was devastated and felt it was his fault. But he was joyfully reunited with his friend and they continued to go on adventures. When Percedal was fighting Ogrest alone, Yugo risked everything in order to save his life, including fighting Adamai over the Eliatrope Dofus and possible cause damage to the world. When asked by Adamaï to choose between him and Percedal, Yugo choose to help Percedal, showing how close the two had become over the years. Amalia Yugo and Amalia are quite close, Amalia choosing to join Yugo's quest so as to go on a real adventure. They care for each other but even Yugo gets annoyed at Amalia's bratty behavior. By the second season there are small hits in Yugo and Amalia relationship.The two grew steadily closer during their adventures, with Amalia often treating Yugo as a confidant and playmate. She also expressed to him that she would be sad when their adventures ended as she felt her life of royalty was one of inconvenience. Yugo told her not to worry, that even after their quest was over, he would still be sure to visit often. Of all the Brotherhood, Yugo is the only member that Amalia treats with the same respect and admiration as her bodyguard and best friend Evangelyne. The second season drops multiple small hints throughout, that this admiration and friendship has grown into a romantic attraction, though Amalia doesn't seem ready to admit it. Indeed Amalia often shows the most concern for Yugo whenever he dives into a dangerous situation and is the most relieved when he comes back. During six year time skip, Yugo is shown to have not aged in 6 years since the quest of the Crimson Claws, a fact that depresses him as he wishes to be able to court Amalia, but fears that his child like appearance would hinder any chance of a serious relationship with her. Also when Amalia forcibly gets betrothed he is visibly upset and talks about it with Adamai who states that his feelings go beyond that of friendship but Yugo was worried that he would embarrass her if they were in a relationship and decides to hide it. He also acts hostile towards ' her betrothed ' when he gets close to her. After Amalia called off the wedding and after the Brotherhood defeated the Ogrest, Amalia and Yugo have shown to have a strong desire to be with each other, in spite of the difficulties caused by the difference in their races. In season 3, Amalia and Yugo's relationship becomes complicated. In the beginning they show signs of affection to one another. When comforting Elely, she states how the duo would make good parents, embarrassing the two. Yugo kisses Amalia during their fight with Black Bump, however, Yugo abruptly stops the kiss. He reveals to her that his appearance is a problem and that he doesn't want her to wait for him to grow up. When Amalia protests Yugo rejects her advances, calling the kiss a mistake, hurting Amalia. Amalia believed Yugo to be selfish for leading her on and storms off in anger and sadness. They begin to argue afterwards, with Amalia childishly denying Yugo's request to talk about their issues, which is immediately stopped by Ruel. In private, Yugo discusses his issues with Sipho (who is disguised as Ruel) while Amalia overhears. Yugo states that he is troubled over his feelings for Amalia, not sure whether his feelings are romantic or not, to her shock. He goes on to say that his childish body wasn't the main problem. He doesn't feel ready for anything important and says he has an eternity to live. He would rather be focused on fixing his damaged relationship with Adamai, who is the only one who can understand and help him. He further states that Amalia can be very selfish at times, stating that she ignores the problems of others as Amalia secretly begins to cry in resentment. Amalia then continues to feud with Yugo within the Sadida Temple to his sadness. When Yugo is transported by Echo, he sees Amalia kissing Oropo and appears very disturbed. When Amalia states that she doesn't need Yugo, believing the Eliotrope to be a much wiser and older version of Yugo, she hurts the Eliatrope's feelings. Within his mind, it is revealed that Yugo feels guilt over hurting Amalia over his indecisiveness with his feelings for her. When Amalia chooses Yugo over Oropo, they hug each other in forgiveness and affection. In the ambiguous ending, it unknown whether or not Yugo and Amalia choose to pursue a relationship. Evangelyne Eva also treats Yugo as a little brother of sorts, though she likely relies on him more than the other members to keep the group under control, as he tends to display a level head and sound judgment in most situations. Yugo is also aware that the key to working with Evangelyne is to respect her intelligence. Indeed, when the boy had tricked the rest of the Brotherhood into helping Xav the Baker into winning a royal baking competition, Eva asked why he never tried to pull any tricks or fast talk with her. The Eliatrope responded that she was far too clever for him, which prompted her to call him a smart kid. Eva also encourages Yugo to trust in his friends during the battle of the Crimson Claws, stating that though he wished them to wait away from the fighting while he investigated, that his friends would not and could not abandon someone who had fought for all of them without a moment's hesitation and that the Brotherhood would stand by him until the bitter end. Adamaï Yugo and Adamai have a strong brotherly bound with each other, their connection comes from being born from the same Dofus egg. After separating from his friends, Yugo trains alongside Adamaï in order to control his wakfu and stop Nox from his sinister plans. Following the Special Episodes, Adamai has severed ties with Yugo and the Brotherhood, after Yugo attacked him in order to utilize the Eliatrope Dofus to challenge Ogrest. His current whereabouts are unknown, save that he is now allied with the mysterious Forgotten Brotherhood, led by the enigmatic Lady Echo, and by Oropo. In the season 3, it is shown that Adamaï now hates the Brotherhood, especially Yugo. Since their argument, they are enemies. But Yugo still misses Adamaï and want to repair their relationship, believing when the rest of the Brotherhood dies of old age, the duo would be the only one left. Scribble Scribble is a Minor Shushu trapped in a map and often sent the group astray and forced them to flatter him. But once he expresses his inferiority, Yugo agrees to be his Guardian Scribble remains hard to get along with but he's much more agreeable to Yugo. Chibi Chibi being one of the original 6 Eliatrope's that were born into their world, he, along with the other Council members and their dragons(including Yugo and Adamai), are siblings to each other. Chibi shares the same dofus with Grougaloragran, who is Chibi's immediate twin dragon brother. Gallery Yugo Baby.jpg|Baby Yugo 00c9d1fb66e21a4f40b01b3652af68f5-d4a88gf.jpg Art book Wakfu 01 01 couverture face.jpg Category:Animated Series Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Eliatrope Category:Shushu Guardian Category:Heroes Category:Eliatrope Council Category:Royalty Category:Immortal Category:Chef Category:Demigod Category:Alien